The Darkest Days
by Claudaujay
Summary: In ShadowClan, the warrior code is enforced brutally. The breaking of any of the rules, from forbidden love to feeding elders before warriors, is punishable by death. Their leader, Shadestar, is followed like he's from StarClan himself. But not everyone is satisfied, and rebellion can be found in the most surprising of places...
1. Introduction and Allegiances

**Introduction: Hello everyone, and welcome to my brand new project, The Darkest Days.**

 **You've all most likely read the summary (unless you cicked on here by mistake), so I'm sure you have a decent idea of what the story's going to be about. However, I feel the need to extend on the information I've already given, hence the introduction. I couldn't mention everything in a hundred or so words, after all.**

 **First thing you guys should know is that the reason "the warrior code is enforced brutally" is because it's set in the past, many moons BF (before Firestar). Obviously, this means I'll be using the old forest territories, which is actually a bit adventurous by my standards.**

 **Second thing you should know is that I am kinda stretching it by giving this fanfic a T rating. It will contain quite a lot of adult themes, especially when it comes to violence. Essentially, I'm not going to hold back on descriptions, so if you're squeamish about that sort of stuff then this probably isn't the fic for you. You have been warned.**

 **Now we've got all the important stuff out of the way I can be a bit more cheerful. :P**

 **In case you're** **wondering, me starting this definitely does NOT mean I am stopping writing Slaves. The support on that story has been mindboggling so far, and as if I haven't said it enough, thank you so much to everyone who consistently read and review it. I wouldn't have even got past the first five chapters without you guys! But you know how it is if you've experienced writing fanfiction. Ideas are constantly popping into your head, and i just had to write this one down.**

 **So, now that I've finished talking, here are the allegiances for the story.**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:** Shadestar,

Dark grey tomcat with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Blizzardwing,

White she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Shadestar.

 **Medicine Cat:** Sagefeather,

Handsome light grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Son of Shadestar.

 **The Elite:**

Pineblaze, enormous ginger tom with green eyes.

Crowfur, black tabby tom.

Marshfang, mottled brown tom.

Cedarpelt, old grey she-cat with a scarred muzzle.

 **Warriors:**

Barkclaw, brown tabby tom cat.

Wolfwhisker, grey tom with blue eyes.

Duskcloud, light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Cherryshine, calico she-cat with green eyes.

Snaketail, grey tomcat.

Badgerfoot, black and white tom.

Russetheart, dark ginger she-cat.

Spiderthroat, black tomcat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Webpaw, grey tomcat.

Frogpaw, brown tom with green eyes.

Hollypaw, black she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Oliveflight, brown she-cat. Mate of Barkclaw.

 **Elders:**

Shredtooth, grey tom. Father of Shadestar.

Nightear, black tomcat.

* * *

 **I should mention the fact that the reason there aren't any allegiances for the other Clans concerns quite an important plot point. :)**

 **Well, that's pretty much everything for now. I'll get Chapter One out as soon as possible. Please tell me your opinions on the story line and/or any questions you have in a review! I'd also be interested to hear who you think the main character of the story will be. :)**

 **Thanks a lot for checking out the introduction to The Darkest Days!**

 **-Claud**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, and welcome to the first chapter of The Darkest Days.**

 **First of all, thanks to everybody who dropped a review on the Introduction and Allegiances! I really appreciate it. :) You all seemed to like the idea, so I got to work on the first chapter immediately, and here we are (even if it took a little longer than I anticipated). Here are all my replies-**

 **KatieK101: Thanks a lot for your review! I really appreciate it. :) Yeah, I guess the title is a bit overused, and I might change it if I come up with something better, but it suited the storyline so I sorta just went with that.**

 **Of Storybooks and Novels: Thanks a lot! Ahhh, but we don't know the leader is going to be overthrown yet, do we? XD**

 **Guest: Thanks for your review! I dunno, I guess it might be. *shrugs* The first chapter's here now though!**

 **Guest: Yeah, go ahead. :)**

 **I have to say, I'm quite proud of this opening chapter. I think it captures the essence of what the story is gonna be like quite well, but who knows, it might be terrible! I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

 **Please RR. :P**

* * *

 **The ShadowClan Oath: I commed my body to the Clan. I commend my mind to the code. I commed my spirit to the stars.**

* * *

 ** _The Darkest Days_**

 **Chapter One:**

'Time to get up!'

The gruff voice rips through the den. My eyes snap open, blinking furiously. I'm staring down at the moss of my nest. Scattered around it lie clusters of torn and ageing feathers. All of a sudden, I'm awake.

A few fleeting moments of confusion wash over me, where I don't seem to know where I am, or even who I am. My vision remains blurred, leading me to wonder if I'm still partly dreaming. Everything's dull and grey in colour around me. The uncertainty doesn't last long though; it's quickly replaced by a much more familiar feeling. Exasperation.

I sigh loudly, before dropping back like a stone into the comforts of my nest. The moss is still warm, and I curl myself into a tight ball around it. _Please StarClan_ , I think. _Just this once, can't you let me sleep a little longer?_

'I said get up! Now!'

 _So much for all powerful ancestors._

The sound of paws shuffling on the ground intensifies. I turn my head and peek at my denmates. Some are already up, stretching their muscles in preparation for the long day of work ahead. Others, like me, have barely moved. Harsh beams of sunlight break through the gaps in the entrance, but despite this, the air inside has a biting chill to it. The weather doesn't appear to have changed much from the previous sunrise. My nest is on the final row, right in the back corner. It's positioned exactly a foxlength away from the one beside it and ahead of it, as is customary. From the front of the den, a cat's view of me would be slightly concealed. It crosses my mind that she might not notice me, although I know from experience that she will. Her beady eyes never miss anything.

The stern voice echoes out again, reminding me I still haven't budged. In fact, I'm the sole figure in the den that hasn't, and as tempting as the idea is, continuing to pretend I haven't woken up will get me nowhere. Groaning, I force myself up to my paws with about as much vigour as a dead frog. My legs scream in protest, but I ignore the aching and stare straight forward, trying to keep my face blank. The rest of the warriors are doing the same. It's part of our routine.

An old gray she-cat is prowling her way up and down the furthermost row of nests. Even from a distance, I can make out the ugly scar that sits on the top of her muzzle. The briskness in her movement and the upright posture she holds creates an aura of authority, one that is very rarely broken. For a moment, her sharp amber glare meets my own, and I look away immediately, not wanting to get into an argument with Cedarpelt.

Suddenly, her pacing comes to an abrupt halt. 'Badgerfoot,' she rasps, flicking her tail in the direction of a burly black and white tom. 'Stand up straight.'

'Sorry Cedarpelt.'

'You too, Russetheart.'

'Sorry Cedarpelt.'

She carries on, surveying the warriors like a hawk to a mouse. No one says a word as she does so. We're used to it, and yet every time, I can't help but feel a little intimidated. All of the Elite have that effect on me. As far as I'm concerned, you'd be a mousebrain not to be afraid.

She arrives at my row. It's the shortest, and we have the least space of all. The Elite's eyes pass over the warriors in the nests opposite before resting on me. I make sure I'm in the correct position, with my head held high and my tail tucked neatly between my legs.

'Tired after last night, Duskcloud?' she asks, tapping one of her claws on the ground.

I stare forward unflinchingly. 'No Cedarpelt.'

'Good. We always have to be ready to serve our Clan.'

It feels like an age until she looks away. I don't even want to blink in case she takes it as a sign of weakess or defiance. She might scratch my nose, or cuff me behind my ears. It wouldn't be the first she'd done something like that to a warrior.

Finally, she turns around and raises her voice so the rest of the den can hear her. 'Out you go then. Blizzardwing won't be happy if you're late for the Calling.'

Swiftly, the cat on the fore of my side steps out of his nest and pads towards the entrance. He's followed by the cat beside him, and then the next, each keeping the same foxlength between them. The rows soon turn into a line, all moving in unison, as if members of the same body. The warriors of ShadowClan. When it comes to my turn, I fall into step somewhat ungracefully. My legs still hurt. Foxdung, I think, pursing my lips in annoyance, but I don't let any of the pain show. I need to look the same as the rest, for I know Cedarpelt's smoldering gaze could be fixed on anybody.

The wind is even colder than I'd anticipated. It cracks across my face as I duck out into the camp, and I shiver involuntarily. My eyes flicker round, checking to make sure nothing has changed while I was asleep. It hasn't. The same old dens lie around, all shielded by the same old thorn and bramble thickets. The nursery is in exactly the same hollow, and the ground is just as dusty as it always is. The sun filters through the overhanging pine trees around the clearing, illuminating them with short but bright beams of light, like my ancestors are trying to tease me. I check every dawn, just in case something has changed, and this time is no different to the others.

 _Maybe tomorrow._

I shake my head, not wanting to linger on the thoughts too long. A sudden urge to talk to someone rushes through me, and I look instinctively to the cat just in front. Her long calico pelt is being thrown about in the wind, and her tail is kinked low over her back. I lean forward and hiss at her, trying to get the she-cat's attention.

At first, she completely ignores me, but I persist, and soon enough she swivels around, green eyes flashing. 'What?'

'Oh, do I have to have a reason for saying hello to my best friend?' I reply, as quietly as possible.

'No, of course not...' she trails off nervously, ears twitching. 'It's just that we're not supposed to talk before the Calling-'

'Oh come off it. There's nothing in the code that tells us we shouldn't.'

'Then why are you whispering?'

I open my mouth to answer, but then close it again.

'Exactly.'

Quickly, I let out an impatient huff, but it's cut short when I realise that the line has stopped moving, and is starting to separate. A loud voice rings out.

'Warriors, gather beneath me. It is time to give thanks to StarClan.'

The Clanrock stands tall and foreboding. It captures the burning sun rays, making it seem alight with fire. Already, the rest of the Clan stand in allocated spots around it. The group of elders and queens closest to me are all unfazed by our appearance, expressions steely and hard, but the same can't be said for the three apprentices, sat where we will soon take our place. They fidget constantly, a sign of their youth. One of them's shoulders are hunched in anxiety. They're new to the Calling, having only been named a half moon ago- kits are the only members of the Clan who aren't made to take part. I feel a twinge of sympathy for the young brown tom. It won't be long before the ceremony becomes normal for him.

Beyond our Clanmates, closest to the boulder, are those that are above us. The remaining three Elite warriors, Pineblaze, Marshfang and Crowfur, scan the crowd for the smallest hint of wrongdoing. I can't see the medicine cat. He's kept hidden by the mass of fellow warriors, but there's one that everybody can cee. On top of the boulder sits Blizzardwing, the Clan deputy and the one who spoke. A thin smile contorts her soft white face. It's undeniable that she's pretty. Perhaps even beautiful. Her blue eyes glisten like chips of ice, and I certainly have never known a cat with fur so well groomed. Yet strangely, for all of her delicate frame, there's something menacing in the way she stands, confident and oppressive. _No wonder He chose her,_ I think.

The warriors settle into an order very much reflective of age and status. I sit down next to Cherryshine, towards the back of the group. I'm painfully aware of Cedarpelt, who doesn't rejoin the other Elites, instead choosing to watch us from behind. Although the whole Clan is present, it's eerily quiet. No one dares break the spell cast by the deputy. Not if they value their wellbeing, anyway. But underneath that, there's something else. Something that smothers the air like a cloud of black smoke. Something that emanates from all our bodies, including my own; the ever present smell of fear.

'Thank you,' Blizzardwing purrs, beginning to comb her whiskers. 'The Calling will now begin.'

The cats around me look up at the sky, and close their eyes immediately after. I, however, look up at Blizzardwing, who hasn't done the same. I wonder if she'll notice me- after all, I'm just one face in a crowd of many. Either way, I don't want to risk it. I close my eyes, and tilt my head upwards.

'StarClan, oh holy ones... you have given us this new dawn,' she says. 'For its beauty and promise and prey we are grateful. Every animal we catch is sacred. The ground we stand upon is all your own. We thank you.'

'We thank you,' we murmur.

'Since the first breath we drew, you have watched us. We lived in shadows, hunted by those weaker, but you led us unto the promised land. Destiny guides our every pawstep. Our lives our bound by your love. Clanmate stands beside Clanmate, made in your image. We implore you, lead us not back to the darkness, but allow us to share the paradise of the stars forever after death. We thank you.'

'We thank you.'

'And in return for your kindness, we promise to abide by your noble code and live the way you have decreed. The life of a warrior is hard, but your eternal rewards our worth every heartbeat. ShadowClan is united by your power. You, whose divinity will remain in our hearts until infirmity lays us to waste. StarClan, hear our Oath!

I suddenly realise I've opened my eyes.

'We commend our body to the Clan. We commend our mind to the code. We commend our spirit to the stars.'

Everyone speaks monotously. I find myself thinking I'm listening to the same cat. There's nothing different or unique to all the voices; they're all identical, full of unshaking devotion and piety. And yet, I'm not entirely sure whether I joined in or not.

Slowly, my Clanmates return to normal. They all blink hard, as if they've been staring directly into the sun, but it's not just the warriors. The Elite are exhausted. The elders and queens' expressions aren't confined. The apprentice I'd noticed earlier's face is no longer filled with anxiety. A few of them are even out of breath. My eyes meet Cherryshine, who smiles at me warmly. I try to smile back, but my mouth tastes sour. _I said the Oath... didn't I?_ I ask myself.

 _Yes, I must've. Of course I did._

Blizzardwing hasn't stopped combing her whiskers. She's waiting for the incessant mumbling to die down. I suddenly feel isolated and alone, surrounded by members of a different Clan. I wish that a hole will open in the earth and swallow me into a place I will never be seen again.

'Right then,' she declares, smiling. 'Patrols.'

The deputy says aloud the proceeds of the sunrise without even hesitating, running over who will go to check the borders and who will hunt for prey. My mind struggles to comprehend her words. It's lost in a bizarre stupor, and only when the warriors begin to walk towards their respective patrol leaders do I finally will my paws to move. I fall into step behind Cherryshine, silently cursing. The Dark Forest-damned pain is still there.

The patrol leaders aren't normal senior warriors, of course. That's the main privilege of the Elite- they get to stand around not doing much while the regular cats do the work. I hadn't really listened to Blizzardwing's announcement, so end up just following the line, hoping that some indication of which patrol I'm on will arise. Eventually, someone shouts my name.

'Duskcloud! Get over here! That prey ain't gonna catch itself.'

I groan in my head as I recognise the masculine voice, but make sure to keep my emotionless face intact, quickly padding over to the four cats who are waiting beside the thorn tunnel. As patrols go, those on it could be worse, even if they're all toms and considerably older than me. Then again, there aren't any warriors who are younger. Spiderthroat is smug and stuck up. I've never really spoken to Barkclaw as he sleeps on the front row of the den. I like Wolfwhisker though. He nods at me as I reach the group, blue eyes shining.

But any patrol led by Crowfur I would rather avoid. The mottled brown tabby has a typical smirk plastered over his mouth, one of conceited arrogance and self-importance. Already, I can feel my neck fur prickling with irritation.

'So,' the Elite drawls as I reach them, 'you woken up yet?'

I try not to grit my teeth, and his smirk grows wider. Crowfur's aware that I don't like him. In fact, from the way he constantly tries to get underneath my skin, I think he's blissfully aware of it. Of all the Elite, there aren't any that are much worse.

With a twitch of his ears, the tom spins on the spot and pads nonchalantly towards the tunnel. 'C'mon. I wanna get back here before the border patrol does.'

His pelt disappears, swiftly flanked by Spiderthroat and Barkclaw. Wolfwhisker and I trail them. Just before we leave the camp, I glance back to where the Calling had taken place. Blizzardwing's still there, watching us.

The usual enticing scents flow into my nostrils as we step out into the forest. Frogs and toads are mixed in with the smell of pine needles and the damp, muddy ground. Crowfur leads us deeper into the territory at a pace that never slackens. I fall into a rhythm with my running. Left. Right. Left. Right. Over and over again. It isn't helpful for the stinging which has now spread to my paws, but I doubt the suggestion of taking a break would be greeted with anything but a scolding about commitment. I check to see if any of the other warriors are struggling, but if anything, they're looking comfortable.

Wolfwhisker seems to sense that I'm not doing too well. He nudges me kindly. 'You alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I reply, without much conviction. 'Just a bit tired after last night.'

'I don't blame you. Moonhigh patrols are tough.' He shudders. 'I'm surprised you managed to get up!'

I almost chuckle, an occurence that doesn't come round too often. Apart from Cherryshine, Wolfwhisker's one of the only cats in the Clan I can bare to have a civilised conversation with, even though I know very little about him. He was a young warrior when I was starting my apprenticehood.

For a moment, I consider asking him about the Calling, and whether he felt the same way about it that I did. The idea's discarded faster than it was thought of. _Wolfwhisker's a normal warrior,_ I tell myself. _The same as the rest. He'd report you to the Elite in a heartbeat._

'Stop,' Crowfur echoes from up ahead. 'We'll hunt here.'

We've stopped by one of the marshes. ShadowClan's territory is full of them, and this is one of the most prey rich in Greenleaf. What it will yield in Leaffall I'm not so sure. The patrol leader signals for us to begin hunting, gesturing around with his tail. The sound of flowing water fills the air.

Wolfwhisker blinks at me apologetically. 'We'll talk later,' he whispers, before padding towards an area of the marsh that Spiderthroat and Barkclaw ignore. I grunt at him, and head in the opposite direction.

As I pass him, Crowfur leans closer and hisses at me, 'I'll be watching you.'

My blood freezes. _What does he mean by that?_ I think, horrified. _Did he see me at the Calling?_

Stiffly, I drag my paws away from him, body numb. The sense of reason lingering at the back of my skull finds it difficult to make itself heard. He was most likely just trying to annoy me again, like he always does. The Elites had been praying to StarClan, which I should've been doing. It's my own paranoia messing with me.

Guilt prickles my conscience, as sharp as a thistle bush; you're not supposed to open your eyes. It's disrespectful. I don't want StarClan to think I'm disrespectful. That's the last thing I want.

 _Then why did you do it?_

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Please tell me what you thought in a review!**

 **Question of the Day: Did you enjoy Duskcloud's POV?**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading. :)**

 **-Claud**


End file.
